Tickled Pink in the Darkest Fathoms
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Missing scene from the episode "The Darkest Fathoms". I wrote this as a request so keep your rude comments to yourself.


"If those were ghosts, I'll eat my sneakers," Jonny muttered to himself as he watched the pirate ship go up in flames. He had lured the ship towards him, only to have it crash against the rocks in the low water. After taking a quick look around, Jonny dove into the water and swam to the shore. Then he took off running until he saw something in the distance – a dark ship with tattered sails.

Suddenly, Jonny noticed a dark shadow looming over him. He whirled around and gasped at the sight of the enormous, grizzled man known as 'Black Jack."

The pirate quickly knocked the blond youth unconscious.

Next he knew, Jonny in a dark room located below deck on Black Jack's ship. He was hog-tied and completely helpless. But he struggled relentlessly and grunted to himself, trying to pull his arms down over his butt and under his legs. If he could manage to get his hands in front of him, then he might have a chance of escaping.

At that moment, the door swung open and flooded the dungeon with light. Jonny glanced up and cringed when he saw Black Jack strut into the room and down the stairs.

"Hello, boy," the long-haired pirate greeted him with greasy charm. "How are you? A little tied-up it seems…"

"Let me go, Black Jack!" barked Jonny as he continued struggling.

"Not possible, lad."

"What do you want from me?!"

Black Jack shrugged casually as he walked in circles around the blond youth. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a few laughs?"

"Huh? I don't understand!"

"You will soon enough," chuckled the pirate as he knelt down at Jonny's side. He came so close that Jonny could smell his sour body odor.

Then Jonny became more confused when the pirate started unlacing his sneakers.

"W-What are you doing?" huffed the boy.

Black Jack said nothing but simply removed Jonny's sneakers and did the same with his socks.

Jonny wiggled his toes when the cool air hit them. He was now more confused than ever.

"Nice feet you have there, lad. So soft and smooth…I remember when I was your age. I had nice feet too."

"Ha! Yeah right!" Jonny blurted out. "I bet you had dirty feet covered with mold and barnacles! Just like you do now!"

Black Jack growled a bit but then he smirked and wrapped his hands around the boy's ankles. "Well…it doesn't really matter one way or the other. What matters is that right now, I have you and your pretty tootsies _all to myself!"_

Still, Jonny had no idea what Black Jack was getting at.

"Yes, such pretty feet," Black Jack went on. "Why, they just look so soft. So tender. So…ticklish."

Jonny felt his stomach jump a little at hearing that last word.

Black Jack could sense the young man's discomfort. "What's wrong, boy? Are you nervous? Was it something I said?"

Jonny gulped. "N-No! What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"You appear to be sweating quite a bit," said Black Jack, grinning.

Jonny bit his lip and resumed his struggling, trying harder than ever to get free. He was very worried. He hated that his bare feet were so vulnerable right now.

Suddenly, he felt a finger slide across one of his soles. It made him yelp and jump. Black Jack smiled and glided another finger right down the same foot, causing him to flinch and shake with held-back laughter. The pirate continued, stroking both of his tender soles with a single digit. Jonny began whimpering as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Finally, Black Jack was through teasing. It was time to go in for the kill. He wrapped a huge arm around the boy's ankles and rapidly scribbled his fingers all over his naked soles.

Jonny completely lost it. He exploded with hysterical, cackling laughter. He squirmed and thrashed violently but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOO! LEAVE MY FEET ALONE! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! DON'T TICKLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jonny howled.

But Black Jack was merciless – which was really no surprise to Jonny. The fiend dug his fingernails deep into the boy's delicate arches and gave the area a good tickling before moving on to another place. Next, Black Jack tickled the smooth, round heels and balls of his feet. He focused on each spot for at least five minutes before attacking elsewhere.

Jonny's face was now bright red and damp with sweat. He was laughing so hard he thought he was going to wet himself.

"NONONONONO! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA PLEASE NO MORE! EEEEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! IT TICKLES SO MUCH! OH GOD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Looks like you have ticklish feet, lad. I just knew you would! Tickle tickle tickle…This little piggy went to market!" With that, he grabbed Jonny's sweaty big toe and wiggled it.

"NOT PIGGIES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I HATE THE PIGGIES! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PLEASE NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Jonny shrieked as tears spilled down his flushed cheeks.

The boy's pleas for mercy delighted Black Jack and spurred him on. He wiggled each one of the plump pink toes and taunted the boy with a torturous game of 'This Little Piggy'.

When that was finished, the pirate granted him a short break so he could catch his breath.

"Y-Y-You're dead meat now, Black Jack!" threatened Jonny, panting and gasping for air.

Black Jack widened his eyes in mock fear. "Oh dearie me! Whatever shall I do?!"

"Just shut up and let me go!"

"In your dreams," the pirate replied. "I'm not finished with you yet. Now it's time for a little taste test…"

"Wha -?" Jonny was puzzled for moment but then it dawned on him. He suddenly understood what that meant. "Oh no! NO! You can't do that to me! ANYTHING but that!"

Black Jack chuckled and tightened his grip on Jonny's ankles. "Oh, I bet these footsies are going to taste absolutely delish!" With that, he lowered his head and dragged his wet tongue along the bare feet, his mouth dripping saliva as he did so.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS TORTURE! HELP! HEEEELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PLEASE STOOOOOP!" wailed Jonny, feeling like he was going to faint.

Black Jack's long tongue traveled everywhere – not one inch of the boy's supple young soles was left unlicked. He lapped at the creamy flesh as if he were a dog devouring a juicy piece of meat.

And oh, the taste was delicious…so sweaty and salty with a tangy hint of vinegar. Some people may have been disgusted by it but not Black Jack. He closed his eyes and moaned contently as he savored the flavor. He even felt himself getting turned on.

This tickle torture probably would have gone on for hours had it not been for a knock at the cell door. One of the crew members requested to talk to Black Jack right away.

Cursing under his breath, Black Jack let up and reluctantly walked away, leaving the exhausted Jonny still hog-tied on the floor.

 _Now's my chance,_ he thought to himself. Then, using the skills he had learned, Jonny managed to free himself from the ropes and was able to escape the pirate's dungeon.

The End


End file.
